Obsession: A Vampire's Love
by TheBrokenQueen
Summary: When he was a young vampire, Niklaus Mikaelson was bent on traveling the world and experiencing his new life. He stumbles upon a kingdom of people and finds himself enamored with the Queen's daughter, an enchanting young princess. The night she is to be wed, he steals her away from her family, leaving nothing but the shattered remains of her people and a burning kingdom in his wake
1. Chapter 1: Taking Over Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Originals or the music I put in. Everything else (Storyline, original characters, etc) is mine.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Taking Over Me**_

 _I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_  
 _But who can decide what they dream?_  
 _And dream I do..._

 _I believe in you_  
 _I'll give up everything just to find you_  
 _I have to be with you to live, to breathe_  
 _You're taking over me_

 _Have you forgotten all I know_  
 _And all we had?_  
 _You saw me mourning my love for you_  
 _And touched my hand_  
 _I knew you loved me then_

 _~Evanescence Taking Over Me~_

* * *

With every day that passed, he watched her. Her honey brown skin, covered with a deep royal blue cloth around her ample breasts and another around her wide hips. Her long black hair is hanging over her shoulder in a thick braid. Hidden in the trees, he watches as she goes about her life. Enamored, he continues to stare at her. Weeks later, she's sent into the forest, a clay vase in one hand and a large bowl in the other. She's only a few feet a way and he turns, slowly, watching as she bends down to fill the painted vase with water. It occurs to him that he could take her now. Steal her away from this small village and keep her for himself. She would be his and no one else would have her. He wouldn't be willing to let another even look at her.

So lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice as she begins to climb a tree right across from him and pick the fruit from it, placing it into the bowl. She stretches upward and balances herself up on her toes, trying to reach a single fruit when she loses her balance and begins to fall. Without a moment's thought he rushes forward, catching her in his arms. Her eyes are shut closed until she realizes she's not in a painful heap on the ground. Wide amber eyes blink open. She says something he doesn't understand and clutches tightly on his shoulders. She looks scared as he gently sets her on her feet.

She takes a few steps back, eyes darting around her. He swallows. Another step back. He reaches out his hand to lightly grab her elbow. She makes a small sound and goes completely still.

He puts a finger to his lips and gives a small smile as she nods her head. He lets her go and she walks past him, picking up her vase and bowl. He can still smell the fear on her. She leaves the clearing, her footsteps hurried, and she doesn't look back.

That's when people from the village began to disappear. At first, it wasn't noticed. This particular village was in the center of all the surrounding villages. The Queen of the tribe lived in this village. But there was nothing that could be done. No one had seen who had taken them and any time a search was formed, more would disappear.

The leader of the village, a woman who bared a large resemblance to the girl he was so besotted with, had arranged a union between the girl and a young man. Drums were being played, making a slow, soft rhythm as the older woman whispered the words to the two. Watching as she joins their hands together, he growls out a command, and the villagers that had been seemingly missing begin to attack the village.

In a whirlwind of blood and fangs, he sweeps her off her feet and speeds away, ignoring her cries.

She wakes up alone and terrified, the visions of her burning village playing over and over in her eyes. She wraps her arms around herself and cries.

He's saying something she doesn't understand, but it wouldn't matter anyway. All she sees is fangs and blood and black eyes.

She moves deeper into to the shadowed corner of the bed and puts her head on her knees.

"And exactly what do you plan to do with this girl, Niklaus?"

She feels his hand running through her hair and shivers, too afraid to move. What did he want with her?

Was he going to kill her?

Was he going to do to her what he did to her family, friends?

Was he just going to keep her here, trapped like some exotic bird and just stare at her?

"I'm going to make her mine."

She watches as they leave the room, their voices becoming quieter the farther they go. It's hours before someone comes back.

She's not awake when that happens. She shut her eyes earlier, hoping everything that happened wasn't real. The door opens slowly, casting her face in a soft light. Her eyes blink open and she pushes herself up, placing her feet on the cold, wooden floor.

He reaches out to touch her face, she flinched back, that same scent of fear covering her other, more delicate and sweet one. He doesn't like that.

His mouth moves, more sounds she doesn't understand. She wraps her arms around herself again. He reaches to his side and holds something in his fist. Was this it? Was he tired of her not understanding him? Was he here to get rid of her?

He opens his fist and reaches over to her. Gently, he pulls her arm to him and grasps her small hand in his much larger one. He rubs his thumb against her palm, causing a small chill to run through her. He clasps something around her wrist- a bracelet. It's beautiful, a silver band with an emerald gem in it.

Then he says something else, and this time she understands what he says.

"Hello, luv."

"Wha- what is this?" She asks, her voice thick from sleep and yelling. Her accent is heavy, but he is able to understand her words.

He smiles, "Do you like it? I had it made just for you."

Wide eyes stare up at him, "What do you want from me?" He doesn't answer. He reaches up and gently pulls her hair out of her face and over her shoulder.

"What are you called?" He whispers, leaning towards her.

She ignores his question in favor of asking her own,

"What did you do to them?"

He smiles, "I freed you, luv."

"I want to go home."

His hand reaches out to twist a curl of her dark hair around his fingers, "You are home. With me."

She pulls back, her hair snatched from his finger and jumps off the bed. "No, I'm not. This isn't my home and I want to go back!"

He is unmoved.

"You're beautiful," he stands, walking to her. She back away in fear, backing herself into a wall. "And so alive." He leans down, one of his hands going to her waist. His skin was cool to the touch and she tried to back away, only to feel the even colder wall at her back.

His face goes to the side of her neck. Nuzzling into her warm pulse. His hand tightens around her waist as he kisses the soft skin there. She flinches at this. Reaching her hands up to his chest she pushes at him, but he seems immune to any kind of force she exerts.

His kiss trails up her neck and to her lips. At first it's gentle, even if unwanted. But as the time passes it becomes hungry. Soon he's nipping at her plump mouth and growing angry when she refuses him entrance and any type of reciprocation.

"Kiss me."

Her eyes stay tightly closed and she shakes her head. His other hand reaches up to her face, gently caressing her with his knuckles.

"Luv, I want you to kiss me." He whispers in her ear. She refuses, her eyes shut closed.

"Princess," He says, his voice so low it's almost silent. He leans down, licking a cool trail from the top of her breast to her neck. She gasps her eyes opening in shock as he takes her mouth. Her hands grip his as she tries to stop his fervent attack on her lips. He nips, bites and sucks, his tongue experiencing everything her hot mouth has to offer. She tasted sweet and she felt as if she was made for him.

She turns away from him, gasping for air. "Stop! Please just stop." She sobs, her eyes welling with tears again.

He pulls away, leaning to look directly into her eyes, "What's the matter, luv?"

"You've stolen me away from my tribe and my family, my home. You killed off my people and now you pin me against a wall and touch me! I don't even know who you are! I don't care to know either; I just want to go back." She cries out, tears filling up those breathtaking amber eyes of hers'.

"Come." He whispers to her, grabbing her hand and wrapping his arm around her petite waist.

Her body is shaking, tears rolling down her face and her hair ridiculously unkempt. He gently holds her and pulls her to his chest.

"Quiet now, little princess."

He presses his lips to the top of her head.

"I brought you here, because I want you to be mine."

* * *

 **A/N: And we have a chapter up! This is the first chapter of my new story, I know it's short but please bear with me. And don't forget review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Snow White Queen

**_Chapter Two: Snow White Queen_**

 _Stoplight, lock the door._  
 _Don't look back._  
 _Undress in the dark,_  
 _And hide from you,_  
 _All of you._

 _You'll never know the way your words have haunted me._  
 _I can't believe you'd ask these things of me._  
 _You don't know me, now or ever!_

 _'Snow White Queen by Evanescence'_

* * *

 **Last Chapter:** _Niklaus Mikaelson, a young vampire traveling the world, stumbles upon a young princess, whom he quickly becomes besotted with. He captures her, stealing her away from everything she's ever known to take her as his bride._

* * *

Her body is shaking, tears rolling down her face and her hair ridiculously unkempt. He gently holds her and pulls her to his chest.

"Quiet now, little princess."

He presses his lips to the top of her head.

"I brought you here, because I want you to be mine."

"Yours?" She can't hide the tremor in her voice. Her body still trembling, she ducks her tear stained face away from him.

"Yes, love. Mine."

"I don't understand." She whispers, untangling herself from him and wrapping her arms around her body.

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"I desired you. I wanted to show you the world outside of that place. At first, I tried to stop thinking about you. But I couldn't. I was restless, I needed you. I love you." He stands behind her, his hand gently resting on her shoulder.

Disgust, anger and fear run through her body.

She jerks away from him, "Don't touch me."

* * *

As the days past she continuously tried to escape. Servants compelled to obey Klaus stood in front of the large oak doors every time she tried.

One night, it was different. Running, she had made it past the servants.

She flung open the door, she doesn't notice the emerald gem on her arm glow but within mere seconds, she's knocked back to the floor, with sharp pain, running up and down her arms. She was bleeding, her forearms cut and bruised, her hands felt as if she was holding fire.

She holds them to herself. Her teeth grinding together as pain rocks her body.

Klaus, in a fit of anger after she refused him once again, killed them in front of her. Necks snapped like twigs underneath his hands. Blood ran from his lips to his neck, dripping to the floor. She ran, up the stairs and into the room he had prepared for her. She locks the door, pushing the heavy armoire in front of it, hoping it will stay the man.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She shook in fear.

She cries herself to sleep that night.

* * *

She wakes up to a gentle hand raking its' way through her hair and the sun warming her skin. Half asleep and incoherent, she lies there, relaxed until she lifts up her arms to stretch, and recoils in pain, a sharp gasp leaving her lips. She had forgotten about the gentle touch until two pale hands grab her arms in the same soothing manner.

"You've gone and hurt yourself, love."

She nearly jumps off the bed in her haste to put distance between her and her keeper. She fumbles, running across the room and desperately pushes a mahogany chair between herself and him.

"You need that taken care of."

He gestures to her arms, grimacing when she flinched at his movement.

"I saw you." Her voice is lower than a whisper, he wouldn't have even heard her if it wasn't for his abilities.

"I saw you murder them, just like you murdered everyone in my home. Just like you plan to murder me."

He looks devastated at the assumption.

"No."

"No?" She scoffs, feigning bravery that she didn't feel as her heart pumped even faster in her fear.

"You would. And I'm just curious as to why it's taking so long. What plans do you have for me, that makes you torture me so? To keep me alive after you have ripped everything away from me, surely this can't all just be for your own cruel pleasure."

"I would never harm you, princess."

"You lie."

"I do not. Just as I do not lie when I say I love you."

"I don't love you." She spat at him, "I would rather die than ever care about something as low and as vile a creature as you."

A breeze blows past her face and he's gone. The window knocks against the frame until she reaches out and closes it. Looking at it now, she realizes that he probably entered through there sometime during the night.

* * *

He adored her. Eyes that glimmered like orange tinted gold. Skin, warm and richly colored a honey brown. Lips, full, pink and provocative. She was petite in stature, the top of her head just below his shoulder.

He adored her hands, small and just the right size to fit into his own, larger ones. He adored her thick accent, the way she would stumble over words and phrases she didn't understand. He adored her heartbeat. The steady thump in her chest. Her scent. Like flowers after warm rain.

Yes, he adored her. He often found himself sketching pictures of her, painting her, writing her letters declaring his affection for her. But she despised him.

It was apparent, the way she would gaze at him when he entered a room. Nothing but fury and blind hatred. It heated her scent, warping it from the sweet notes of flowers to something dark and hot and bitter. Most times she ignored his presence entirely. Opting instead to gaze out of windows, longing to leave the place.

Sometimes at night, he would listen to her cries. Heart wrenching sobs that would claw their way up her throat and past her beautiful lips. Those mornings after, she would wake up, her skin pale and the light gone from her eyes. She would look at him with such disgust that he felt it himself. But he couldn't let her go. He **_needed_** her.

He wanted to give her the world. He did everything he could to make her happy. He gifted her with the finest silks, the most exquisite jewelry, gave her combs made of the finest ivory, servants that would obey her every command.

The hot, dark and bitter never left her scent and the light never came back into her eyes.

* * *

A/N: And that is it for chapter two. Sorry for the long wait. Don't be afraid to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: Caged

**_Chapter_** _**Three: Caged**_

 _These are the darkest clouds_  
 _That have surrounded me_  
 _Now I find myself alone_  
 _Caught in a cage_  
 _There's no flower I can find in here_  
 _Not withering, not pale to me_

 _Everyone with a friendly face_  
 _Seems to hide some secret inside_

 _He told me he loved me_  
 _While he laughed in my face_  
 _He just led me astray_

 _~'Caged' by Within Temptation ~_

* * *

 **Last chapter:** _The princess finally comes to understand the fact that Niklaus will never let her leave._

* * *

"What is the matter with you, Niklaus?" His elder brother, Elijah, turns to him, his voice tired.

He sits in his chair, looking below as people dance and laugh. Looking, but not seeing. He couldn't see anything but her face, couldn't hear anything but her angered voice as she spat those words at him.

 _"I don't love you."_

 _"I would rather die than ever care about something as low and as vile a creature as you."_

It's all he hears. The sounds of the party slowing down and quieting to his ears. All he sees are flaming golden eyes, and beautiful, full lips, _refusing_ him. _Hating_ him. _Disgusted_ by him. He remembered the feel of her warm body pressed up against his own. Her hands soft, splayed on his chest as he ravished her mouth. That mouth he so desperately he wanted to call out for him. To say his name in happiness, or pleasure or softness.

She refused him that, too.

He knew she would want him. She knew he needed her. So, why was she toying with him? How could she do this? Be so _cruel_? Not his sweet princess, not when he could make the entire world stoop at her feet and crawl for her, like they should. Why didn't she want him? Why, when he could do all this for her? He could give her _**anything** _ she desired! Be _**anything** _ she wanted! Do _**anything** _ she fancied! Why wouldn't she just love him like he loved her?

His grip tightens on the glass in his hand, the amber liquor shaking just so. As usual, he had sent a servant up to her room, with his request that she join them for dinner and the dance. The servant, as always, came back with no answer from her. His sister and brothers had come home a few days ago, their return the reason for his celebrating.

"Nothing is the matter, dear brother." He whispers back.

The older man doesn't believe him, but wouldn't say anything, as of yet.

"Calm yourself, then."

 ** _Why?_**

"I can't." He says again, this time his teeth grinding. He wanted to be able to. He wanted to let her go. He needed it. But heaven help him, he needed her more.

It was something he couldn't explain, like a thread between the two, but he was always dragged back to her, on hands and knees _begging_ , **_pleading_** for her. But the answer was always the same.

He couldn't have her.

 ** _Why?!_**

He growled low in his throat, his grip tightening even more so, his knuckles turning an aching white. The glass cracks.

And in that moment, Niklaus wanted nothing more than to break the girl. Warp her mind into caring for only him. And then, he would deny her. Just as she had denied him. If he couldn't have his happiness, neither could she.

Elijah doesn't even spare him a look.

"Niklaus, I would suggest you quiet yourself and be grateful that this cacophony drowns out that noise."

The party soon would be over and with everyone returning to their homes, he saw no reason to stay. He could reminisce with his siblings later. Without hesitation, he stands from his chair and ventures across the room, leaving his home, he walks off into the night.

* * *

It seemed to her now, that all she did was sleep. She would hardly eat. During the week she had been there, she had hardly left her room at all. She was already beginning to lose weight.

She would sleep all day, sporadically getting up to bathe in what the servant she was given had called a 'bathroom', which was conveniently located in her room.

But most days she would just lie in her bed. Not even thinking as guilt and sadness rushed over her in waves.

A knock on her door wakes her just so from her sleep-laden reverie.

"My lady? Might I come in?"

It was a mans' voice, husky and deep.

She doesn't answer.

Instead, the princess found herself staring at a blank, white wall. She was fixated on it. She couldn't tear her eyes away from it and she didn't want to. She doesn't even notice when the door opens.

"So, you must be the girl my brother is so enthralled with."

She doesn't move. Dragging her eyes over in his direction, she gazed at the man who had just entered her chambers.

She says nothing.

He gazed at the young girl, sprawled on the bed. Dark, thickly curled hair, full lips and glimmering eyes. A warm brown skin tone. He had only heard tales of woman who looked like this but had never seen it with his own eyes. She was beautiful, no doubt. He could see why Niklaus would be attracted to her, especially when she sat up and he caught a glimpse of the fabled wide, rounded hips and full cleavage.

He had caught a faint glance at her, when Niklaus first brought her to the estate, as he sped past him and into an empty room on a higher floor.

Niklaus told his brother that he had full intentions of wedding the young girl, whom he knew would love him and would make an excellent addition to their family. A smile tugging his lips, and his scent filled with elation and fondness, he informed his brother that he saved her from a home she didn't need, and how glad she would be when he asked for her to be his.

But if all this was so, why did this room reek of sorrow and pain?

"Why is it, that he wants you? What have you done to make Niklaus so completely infatuated that he forgets himself so easily?"

Curiosity swelled deep in his tone, Elijah was not only questioning but concerned for his brother. Niklaus had always been erratic, but this was something completely different.

"Niklaus." She says his name slowly, full lips wrapping around each syllable, tongue caressing each letter.

"Is that his name?"

She spoke with a heavy, foreign lilt, he noticed. Her eyes scan him once, from head to toe, her own faint curiosity lighting dim, honey-colored eyes.

His eyebrows furrow.

"You did not-. Surely, you know who you're to be wed to?"

She blinks, once, twice.

"Wed?" A new word. A term she wasn't familiar with.

"Yes, he wants you for his wife."

Her own eyebrows raise and she takes a deep breath, trying to stave off tears.

"No."

That's what he meant? He wanted her to **_bind_** herself to him?

She feels like she's drowning. Unable to catch her breath, air leaves her shakily. Panting, she scrambles up the bed, until her back hits the wall. She curls up into herself, knees going to her chest, and her forehead touching them. Her hands fly into her hair as she tries to catch her breath.

"No, no, no, no."

She rocks back and forth, not having the strength to stop the tears from flowing. All her energy in her denial and struggle to calm herself.

Brown eyes widen, watching as the girl mumbles and cries. She didn't seem to be taking the news of her engagement very well. His hands look over her small figure, bruised and scraped arms, and slightly blistered hands. His eyes catch on to the bracelet around her wrist, it gives off a dim glow. Faint recognition swirls through his head.

"Magic." He mumbles to himself.

He walks over to her, slowly lowering himself to sit on her bed. If she notices him there, he can't tell. The girl continues to sob and shake and mutter to herself. He reaches out a pale hand, hovering right in front of her slim wrist. Hot an invisible, sparks of energy shoot through his hand.

The girl was trapped.

"You're a prisoner here, aren't you?"

By then, she had seemed to cry herself out. She slumped heavily against the wall now, her legs sliding down the bedding until they were flat. Glazed over eyes look up at the ceiling.

"Yes."

For the first time, she looks at him, truly looks. Those golden eyes gaze deep into warm, dark brown. As if searching for something urgent and necessary. She leans closer to the man, seemingly satisfied by what she finds. Her small hands reach out, grabbing his own, and bringing them close to her chest.

"Please, please. I have to get away." Her voice is earnest, her warm hands tighten around his.

Not even knowing his name, or he, hers, the girl looks as if she trusts him completely. Elijah speeds out the room, a blur, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

 _'When I saw you, I fell in love. And you smiled at me because you knew. You knew then, that I loved you. And you know now. Tell me then, little princess, why do you turn from me so?'_

It's a note, written on tanned paper in black ink. His name, _'Niklaus'_ is scrawled at the bottom of it.

She had found it when she walked back into her room after being escorted downstairs by a servant and getting something to eat. She was watched the entire time. It didn't matter, she thought.

She couldn't leave anyway. It had been half moon cycle since she had tried and since she had seen that man. Niklaus' brother.

She twirls the flower between her slim fingers as she read it over again.

Her door opens, and without looking she knows it's him. She doesn't spare him a glance.

"I think you're completely mad."

"Only for you, princess."

A snort of derision passes from her.

"You claim to love me. You say you want me as yours."

She turns to him. Deep blue-green eyes look over her small form, noting that her arms are healing well, if slowly.

"I want you to desire me, as I desire you. Wholly, eternally."

A soft smile lights his face. All those feelings and desires of inflicting pain and torment on the girl, gone from his mind as soon as she saw her. He couldn't do that to his sweet princess. He loved her.

 _"I don't love you."_

A grimace tugs his lips. He swallows roughly, quieting those thoughts and the flashes of hot, blinding anger that came with them. He sweeps a pale hand through his blonde hair, his eyes softening as he hears the sweet voice directed at him.

"I met your brother."

His eyes snap to hers'. "Elijah didn't tell me he went to see you."

Elijah. Elijah was the man's name.

"Hmm. He seemed quite shocked when he found you to be keeping me here, against my will."

"I keep you here, because I love you, princess. And in any case, you have nowhere else to go. There's nothing left of your kingdom but rubble. I saved you from perishing."

Unknown to either of the two, Elijah stood outside the door of the girls' room. He closes his eyes in pity. For the girl, or his brother, or himself, he didn't know. He walks away without a word.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So, another chapter! Finally. This is going to be a sort of slow burn story. Not too slow, though. What do you guys think so far? Don't be afraid to leave a review!_


End file.
